<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She had Company by DaisyDooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015556">She had Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo'>DaisyDooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of SHIELD - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daniel is oblivious to the world around him, F/F, Sisterly bonding, Very Tame Smut, Young Love, sister moments, young lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kora was staying at Daisy and Daniel’s apartment while the academy is on break. When Daisy and Daniel are out of the house for a few days, Kora invites a friend to keep her company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kora (agents of shield)/OFC, Skye/Daisy Johnson|Daniel Sousa (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She had Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my first real attempts at smut (even though it is very tame). I also really like that we all saw Kora with Nathaniel and the whole fandom just said “lesbian”. Anyway, I’m really terrible at spelling so I’m sorry if there are any mistakes. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’ll be back after two days.”</p>
<p>Kora distantly remembers Daisy saying that she would be back from her mission with Daniel after two days. And since she was living with them while the Academy was on break, the apartment was all hers. </p>
<p>She was going to take advantage of having a two bedroom, I’ve-got-my-shit-together kind of apartment to herself. In fact, there was a very special girl that she was going to share the luxury of having an empty grown up apartment with. </p>
<p>Carmen Header. One of the recruits that was the same year as her at Coulson Academy. The two of them had started out as a very causal fling but Kora could feel it blooming into something more. It wasn’t like she was ready to introduce her to Daisy and Daniel or march her down the aisle or anything. But they were reaching the next step. </p>
<p>It was their second night together and it was around 10pm. They had spent most of the previous day tangled up together in Kora’s room, so they were using today as a little breather. It was bitter sweet because their nonstop time together was coming to an end with the fact that Daisy would be home tomorrow morning. </p>
<p>The young pair sat on the couch halfway through their second cheesy rom-com of the day. Carmen had moved herself so that they were sat very close together, Kora took the hint and put her arm around her shoulder. By the time the credits were rolling, Kora was straddling Carmen’s lap and they were making out very intensely. </p>
<p>Kora pulled away for a second, “I don’t want to waste our last night together.”</p>
<p>Carmen moved her hands up to Kora’s face and boldly said, “then don’t.” </p>
<p>At that, Kora got off of her lap and pulled her to her bedroom by the wrist. Once they make it, Kora released her wrist and they began to strip each other of their clothes. She didn’t even bother to close the door. </p>
<p>Once they were both left with only underwear, Kora pushed Carmen onto the bed. She began to lay steamy kisses completely down her body, and only paused once she reached the barrier that was the pair of lacy black underwear she had on. She looked up at Carmen for permission, who nodded eagerly. At that Kora hook her fingers under the sides of the underwear and pulled them off of her in one smooth motion. </p>
<p>But, being the teaser that she was, Kora continue with her trail of kisses from her inner thigh to all the way down to her ankle and back up to her thigh. </p>
<p>The anticipation started to build to be too much for Carmen and she let out a broken plead of Kora’s name. So, with a smirk on her face, she brought her mouth where Carmen was begging her to put it. </p>
<p>Kora lapped at her clit for a few minutes before Carmen’s moans became louder and more frequent. Kora moved her hand to Carmen’s rib cage and kept working as she waited for her to come. </p>
<p>Before she got the chance, they were interrupted by a loud bang on the door. Kora pulled away very quickly causing Carmen to whimper because she had not yet realized why she stopped. </p>
<p>Kora set up a little more before she heard Daisy yell from the other side of the door, “Kora, it’s us! We left our keys here!” </p>
<p>She jumped to her feet and scrambled around the room looking for some clothes. “I’m coming,” she yelled as she tossed Carmen a tee shirt and pair of shorts. </p>
<p>“I’m not,” Carmen said under her breath as she put the clothes on. </p>
<p>Kora rolled her eyes and smiled when she finally got a huge tee shirt on that required no pants. Which was very good because she could barely see anything in her dark bedroom. She got up to let Daisy in. “Stay here, I’ll be right back. Then we can figure out what we are gonna do.”</p>
<p>Carmen nodded and Kora left her bedroom. This time she did close the door behind her. </p>
<p>She undid the chain on the front door and opened it to see Daisy and Daniel standing in the door way, each of them with a duffel bag in hand. “I didn’t think you were coming home till tomorrow,” Kora blurted out after opening the door. </p>
<p>“Good to see you, too,” Daisy responded sarcastically as her and Daniel looked around their apartment that had become a disaster in just two short days. </p>
<p>“I’m just surprised that’s all,” Kora corrected trying to keep their attention on her and not the several piles of hastily discarded clothing from the previous day. </p>
<p>“We would have called but we didn’t think our flight home would be as short as it was,” Daniel picked up the conversation. Kora was relieved that he still seemed oblivious to the fact that anything was off.</p>
<p>Daisy on the other hand scanned Kora’s body before giving her a questioning face. “How did you do all this damage by yourself, Kora?” Daisy asked, kind of joking but Kora looked down at the floor. When she did she caught a look at her own tee shirt in the light, and saw that it was not only on inside out but it was also backwards, her face turned bright red and she looked up at Daisy. She squinted at her and Kora moved her tongue around in her mouth and nervously bit her lip. “You’re not alone here, are you?” Daisy quietly asked. </p>
<p>“Remember that girl I told you about the other day?” Kora asked eyeing Daniel, who was looking at his phone and paying no attention to their conversation </p>
<p>Daisy nodded and sighed a little bit before she looked at Daniel. “Danny, we should go get some food, doesn’t that sound good?” Daniel didn’t even get a chance to respond before daisy started dragging him back out of the apartment, “You’re right it does. Let’s go. We will be back in no more than thirty minutes,” she called before she closed the door.</p>
<p>They came home exactly twenty-eight minutes later to the apartment completely spotless and a note on the kitchen counter that said ‘I’m in bed probably asleep. See you in the morning. P.s. don’t freak out that I left the front door unlocked for you, I have super powers.’ </p>
<p>Daisy chuckled a little bit before handing the note to Daniel. The two of them almost immediately went to bed. </p>
<p>Kora woke up super early the next morning because she was trying to get out of the house before Daisy or Daniel got the chance to talk to her. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal and took a short moment to herself before Daisy walked into the kitchen. Kora immediately dropped her spoon in her bowl and turned to leave to kitchen. Daisy caught her arm before she could get completely out and led her back into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Kora moved back to her bowl and looked down, not wanting to meet Daisy’s gaze. “Good morning,” she almost whispered.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Daisy hopped up to sit on the counter, “how was your break from us?” </p>
<p>Kora took a deep breath and swallowed. “It was good,” she was still looking down at her bowl, “thank you for leaving me the apartment.”</p>
<p>“So, you had some company?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, um, I did.” </p>
<p>“You two had some fun, judging by the clothes that were laying around and the hickeys on your neck,” she said as she pressed a finger to the bruises on Kora’s neck. </p>
<p>Kora moved her hand to the spot that Daisy had just pointed out. She hadn’t even seen the marks that were left there. “I’m sorry,” she said with her voice low and full of regret. </p>
<p>Daisy pushed her arm, “Kora, I’m just messing with you. You are 23 years old, you can have as much sex as you want.” Kora lit up a little bit, “And I’m sorry we broke up your fun, we were just anxious to get home.”</p>
<p>Kora waved away her apology, “No, I’m sorry I made you go back out with Danny Boy. He seemed kind of grumpy.”</p>
<p>“He was just tired. And hey what are sisters for?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, so let me know if you have any thoughts. You can fallow me on Twitter @/Daisy_Doooooo if you want I guess. Love ya!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>